Katara Kidnapped
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Sometime during book 3, Katara gets kidnapped for information about the Avatar.Gets T later...if there is a later.It may SEEM to be Zutara, but it isn't.
1. In the Woods

Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph were setting up camp in the woods. Bing in the Fire Nation, they slept in the woods a lot.

"Toph, go get some firewood." Sokka said.

"Sokka, are sticks made of earth?"

"Of coarse not, Why?"

"Then how should I see them?" She asked rhetorically, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Right…" Katara and Aang were laughing at Sokka, who everyone knew felt really stupid.

"I'll go get some." Katara offered. She walked off into the woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara had walked pretty far. If it weren't for the stream she was following, she wouldn't be able to find her way back. She heard a rustling in the bushes, but when she looked over, nobody was there. She decided it must have been a monkey-squirrel and went back to her search for wood. Almost as soon as she had turned around, a net covered her and pulled her towards her captor. She only let out half a scream before a hand covered her face and a cloth, her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did you guys hear that?!" Toph asked scared.

"What?" Sokka said, pulling his sword out of it's sheath.

"I think, Katara just screamed." Toph said with an unsure tone.

"Maybe," Aang said shakily, "She just saw a armadillo-rat." He didn't even believe that himself.

"No, she was screaming, and then she was cut off…" Toph said worriedly, trying to remember exactly what she heard.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go look for her." Sokka said loud and fast. Aang and Toph nodded and they ran onto the forest, following the stream, as Katara had done.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Worth continuing?

Please let me know what you think: )


	2. Her Captor

_Almost as soon as she had turned around, a net covered her and pulled her towards her captor. She only let out half a scream before a hand covered her face and a cloth, her eyes._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara struggled to break out of the ropes binding her hands and legs. She could feel herself being dragged along the forest floor, then thrown on to the back of an animal. They rode off on the animal. It was a bumpy ride and she knew that this animal was anything but graceful. Soon she was taken off the animal and slung over a bulky man's shoulder.

"Where should I take the prisoner?" the man holding her asked.

"Does it matter, she's not getting off the ship." Said a familiar voice. It took her a moment, but she soon realized who was talking.

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled, suddenly starting to thrash around again. "LET ME GO!" She heard him laugh.

"Why would I do that?" Katara stopped squirming as she realized the stupidity of her remark. She sighed and relaxed her body as the man who had her over his shoulder brought her to a room and dropped her on a bed. Katara inched her way up the bed and to lay her head on the pillow. She couldn't fall asleep, no matter how tired she was, she wouldn't. Sadly, mind over matter doesn't always apply to humans, and she was soon asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up." A monotone voice said. Katara sat up, suddenly remembering where she was. She looked into Zuko's blank expression. He stepped closer to her, but to her surprise, untied the ropes binding her.

"Why?" She asked as he began to walk out of the room. He didn't answer, he didn't speak at all.

With a swift movement of his head, she knew he wanted her to follow him. She didn't

stand. He looked back and saw her still sitting on the bed. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully dragged her out onto the deck. She could see he Palace in front of them. There were fire nation guards everywhere and she knew any resistance would lead to her demise. Noticing her cooperation, Zuko released her wrist. He knew she was smarter than to think that she, a single water bender, could defeat an army of fire benders. They were soon at the palace gate, where Zuko and Katara saw Azula.

"Zuzu, why do you have that girl who used to be with the avatar?" Katara noticed her use of the past tense and knew that they DID believe he was dead. She tried to act sad, she hung her head and forced a tear out of her eye. A smile creaked across Azula's face. Katara walked behind the prince and princess as they walked up the road from the palace gate to the front door. She approached them only to her Zuko finish his sentence.

"-her, so don't tell dad."

"Don't worry, Zuzu." The door was opened by the palace workers and the three walked in. Azula turned to the left and Katara followed Zuko down the hallway to their right. They walked down a few hallways and up a few flights of stairs before Zuko stopped at a room.

"Stay in here." He said. She walked in and sat on the bed. "There are hundreds of soldiers solely in the castle. Any resistance is futile." Katara nodded and he closed he door. She noticed that he didn't lock it.


End file.
